For Love Or Treason
by Googlepuss
Summary: From the author of "Thom Goes To The Convent" here comes a serious fic, no seriously. Elysian is a maid at the palace trained to spy. Adem is a student to a member of a Carthaki delegation who arive to strengthen relations with Tortall. When they meet, lo


Hi all! This is a story I had to do for an English assignment, it's based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice (for those who don't know Moulin Rouge was also based on this.) It was written for someone who has never read Tamora Pierce so things are explained a bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you wish to sue me because the characters and setting of this story resemble those created by Tamora Pierce, good. That means I can write good. I laugh now – ha. Haha.........

... 

Elysian swept her long reddish brown hair back and knotted it on top of her head leaving two copper locks to frame her face; the style was that made popular by Queen Thayet. She wore the white blouse and long dark skirt of the servants employed at the palace. Arranging the large ring of keys that she carried on a belt at her waist, Elysian glanced into the mirror. Large hazel eyes stared back at her. Her appearance may have been that of a 16-year-old girl but she had been through more than some people would see in a lifetime.

Just four years before, she had been a street rat, living out of other people's pockets and discovering she could sell her company to men in order to earn her way. Her mother had died when Elysian was young; a Hedgewitch, she had been skilled in herb lore and was blessed with the possession of a small magical Gift. She mistakenly sold a man the wrong charm to keep his secrets safe. The man's wife had then discovered some 'private' matters that he had been sharing with another woman. Seeking revenge for his own greed, the man had come back in the middle of the night and knifed the witch. Elysian had been the one who found her mother's body. Then looters came, took what was of value and torched the place. And she was left alone.

That was when Kelvin found her. She had been casually choosing coins from a man's pocket while he bargained with a shopkeeper for some jewels. She had known the man was offering too high a price, and she thought to make sure he could only pay what they were worth. Kelvin had seen the whole thing without saying a word. He came to her after and made an offer no one in her position could refuse.

"Maybe I will keep quiet about the 'business' you have been making here,. Or maybe I will seek out the provost's guard." he had told her. She remembered this conversation exactly.

"What business might that be, my Lord?" Elysian answered, her face a mask of innocence. She could place this strange man as a noble simply by his outfit. The bright, richly embodied silk tunic screamed wealth, although not good taste; the bright blue and yellow clashed horribly with the man's red hair.

A smile had crossed the man's lips. "You know of what I speak. Might I just add that I will keep quiet if you will assist me in _my_ 'business'" leading her away from the busy market district, he then made his offer away from prying ears.

Upon her acceptances, he had taken he to his town house, fed her, and clothed her before placing her in the position she currently held – chamber maid assigned to wait on foreign nobility. For him she was to collect gossip, rumour, and anything else of interest she might overhear. It was wise for a noble of his standing to be well informed of the palace comings and goings, he had told her. As a servant, she would have access to all areas of the palace with a good reason to be there.

Sighing, Elysian looked at herself once more, checking her appearance. Seeing nothing drastically wrong with the girl in the mirror, she left to report to Timon, the head of the royal servants, for the day's work.

... 

"The Carthakis' are so... dreamy." Anali sighed loudly as she and Elysian made the beds in the room that had been given to the dark-skinned foreigners.

"Might you be thinking of running off with one of these handsome southerners and leaving me to make beds by myself?" Elysian asked her friend, mock sternness in her voice.

"I hadn't wanted to tell you," Anali replied slyly, playing along. "Brano and I plan to elope," Elysian stifled her giggles; Anali had just named the least 'dreamy' member of the Carthaki delegation that had arrived two days before.

Carthak was a nation lying to the south of Tortall, separated by the Inland sea. The country's ruler; the young Emperor Kaddar, had taken hold of an Empire that had been left in shambles by his uncle's neglect. The country was virtually at war with itself; Kaddar's supporters against those rich western nobles who had benefited under the old Emperor. Tortall was one of Carthaks, and Emperor Kaddars, strongest allies, owing to the marriage alliance arranged between Kaddar and King Jonathan's oldest daughter Kallasin. This current delegation was here to strengthen the already strong ties.

"When? Why?" Elysian placed a look of concern onto her face. She gripped the other girls' shoulder. "You cannot leave me here to face the horrors of bed making and drink serving all alone," She looked Anali in the eye and announced. "I want you to break it off with him. You can do it slowly but over the next couple of months I want you to tell him it's over."

"Ely," Anali looked confused. "I was just joking. I doubt the Carthakis will be staying for a couple of months and..." she stuttered to explain her blunder.

"I know _that._ I was joking too." Ely grinned, turning back to the half made bed.

"Oh..." Anali was nice but often a little slow.

... 

The room was golden. The high ceilings of the ballroom were lit by crystal globes spelled to hold light. A steady waltz echoed through the room where couples danced. Knights spoke of issues concerning the kingdom and the ladies of the court gossiped. Servants weaved through the party offering drinks or appetisers. The King and Queen, who sat upon their thrones at the back of the room, would soon call those assembled into the next hall to commence the banquet.

She held a tray that contained a variety of drinks, offering the selection to knights and the wealthy nobility that attended such events. Elyssian enjoyed serving at these feasts, the work was dull but it was an excellent place for her to gather information to report to Harold. Not only were such things discussed at these functions, men were likely to spill a little something extra if they were inebriated.

"'Ave ya got any brandy?" A smiling man with the brown skin and golden jewels of a Carthaki approached her. He wasn't drunk yet but he possessed the slur of a man who enjoyed his liquor.

Ely passed a glass to the man as his blue eyes met her brown ones. Her sources had informed her that this man, Adem was a student to the mage sent from the south and was particularly renown for his love of drink and women.

"'Tanks love," Adem winked at her and she smiled. "I'll see you again. Don' you worry your pre'y li'l face." He disappeared back into the crowd.

Seeking to take advantage of the Carthaki's tipsy state, Elysian sought out Adem. From experience she knew that if the man wished to pursue her, and from their conversation before he clearly meant to, she would be more likely to find out something from the man while he was tipsy, not drunk. As she looked for the man the king rose and singled to the rest of the guests that it was time for the banquet to start.

Hiding a sigh of disappointment, by the end of the meal he would be too drunk to get anything out of him tonight. But maybe she had earned a little fun tonight anyway.

After the meal and her other duties, Elysian journeyed to Adem's rooms. "Told you I'd be back," he told her, closing the door behind him with a click.

... 

"Where were you last night?" Anali demanded. It was the hour before dawn and the servants shared their first meal of the day before their duties began. "I didn't see you all night."

"I was visiting a friend," She replied steadily. It was easy to fool Anali but a decent alibi would not go astray.

"Eye, she was," a large redheaded woman who was one of the best cooks in the realm had overheard their conversation and decided to join in. "He was one of them brown-skinned fellows residing on the fourth floor," she winked at Ely who's cheeks began to turn red.

Anali's eyes opened wide. "You _slept_ with him?"

"Shhh, do you want the whole palace to know? Anyway, it's not like its never happened before."

"But all those other men weren't practally royal," she hissed in reply.

"Hey's not _royal_, Adem is a student for their mages his reputation's worse than mine." This made her friend laugh.

... 

Sill half asleep, she sniffed the cool morning air. Suddenly she went rigid not liking the smells that greeted her. Dried blood and rotting flesh filled her nose, she saw her mother's dead body lying alone on the damp ground... Her eyes flung open her mother's image faded but those awful smells did not go away.

The rising sun glinted off steel wings, dancing in the pre dawn light. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Adem asked as he lay beside her.

"I suppose, in a sick sort of way." Elysian replied bluntly. The creatures, known as Stormwings, were immortal beings. Part man and part bird, they had wings of steel and lived off the fear and suffering of others. They were the eaters, living off battlefields, fouling the dead, desecrating their bodies, spreading the pieces. "I wonder why they're here. There isn't any fear to feed off here is there? I know they haven't come for the sights."

"I like the way you think." He told her. "Any other maiden would have agreed with me without voicing an opinion of their own."

"Well I'm not any other maiden am I?" she teased.

"No, I discovered that weeks ago." He leant forward and kissed her.

She pushed him away regrettably. "I have to get to work; I can't be late again..."

"Okay, you get to work then, it wouldn't be right for you to lose your job over Me." he kissed her again as she gathered her clothes and left.

_What am I doing?_ She smiled in spite of herself. _I told myself I wouldn't go this far. It was just supposed to be a one-night thing. He makes me feel so happy though. _Random thoughts flew through her brain. _What does he see in me anyway? _

_You know_, the sensible part of her brain said. _He told you just before. _

"_I like the way you think" _he had said. _But surely that's not all he likes, my thinking ability. What kind of basis is that for a relationship?_

_What isn't there to base a relationship on? You have looks and has any man ever complained after you've spent the night with him?_

_No..._

_Well there you go _her brain said matter-of-factly, _you just answered your own silly question._

She sighed, there was no justice when you fought with oneself.

... 

"Ely! Where have you been? Timon wants to see you in his office," she smiled simpathttically. "I hope it's good news."

Her stomach fell, there was only one reason Timon would want to see her and she knew it would not be good news.

... 

"Now Elysian, you know the rules as do we all and I know you work well but I and some of the other staff here have noticed that you have been slipping a bit," Timon explained slowly. He sat behind a large oak desk covered in papers with her sitting in front of it.

She knew what was coming, why couldn't he just say it?

"If it was just a one off thing I might be able to ignore it but this has been a persistant problem over the past two weeks and with the Carthakis here, stubborn and selfish as they are, you must understand that they are judging us just as we are them. I know this may seem unexpected but I'm going to have to let you go."

Elysian bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything inappropriate. Nodding to Timon, she gathered her skirts and left. She had known what was coming so why hadn't she prepared herself for it? Why did she feel like crying? It had been more that a job for her it had been her life. What would Adem think? What would _Kelvin _think? She had let him down and she could do nothing to change that fact.

... 

"It's over!" Elysian exclaimed as she slammed the door to Adem's chambers behind her.

"Well this is a surprise," Adem said warmly not noticing her alarmed state. "not that I'm ungrateful for the visit or anything, but aren't you meant to be at work?"

"What work?" She threw the question at him. Seeing he did not understand she added more quietly, "I got _fired_."

His usual smiling face was replaced by one of consideration as he moved over to comfort her.

"No!" she pushed him away, forcing back the tears that tried to form at the corners of her eyes. "I can't see you again, they won't let me back here, I have to go..."

He hushed her by placing a finger to her lips. "I have a plan; we'll run away. If you leave I've got no reason to stay anyway." He kissed her so sweetly her heart did back flips in her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The five men at arms that stormed through the door prevented any further planning. "Adem Zariahson of Carthak?" Adem nodded stunned as Elyssian was by the spectacle that lay before them. "You are to be held in custody on counts of forgery and treason, signed king Jonathan of Tortall." One of the men read brandishing an official looking document stamped with ribbons and seals.

The other four men grabbed Adem and began to drag him from the room. Elyssian recognised one of the men at arms. "What goes on here?" she demanded.

The man nodded his head to her. "It seems as though our Southern _friends_ weren't sent by Kaddar at all. It was just a scam to make us hate his imperial highness so we would not come to Carthack's aid when they returned and began a rebellion."

Elyssian looked at Adem with the coldest eyes he would ever hope to see. "You're a fraud?"

"No!" Adem exclaimed. "I didn't know!"

"Liar!" she screamed.

"Listen Elyssian; If you really do love me, then you'll believe me. I swear it by Mithros, The Goddess and The Graveyard Hag; I knew nothing of this."

She could not answer for Adem was dragged from her sight. It was just as well; she had no answer.

... 

"What do you _mean_ you didn't know?" An enraged Kelvin yelled.

"I mean, I did not know." Elyssian snapped back at him.

"A couple of rebel Carthakis enter the palace under the guise of being sent by the Emperor and create a whole range of court storms and you say you didn't _know_?"

She was at his town house, the place he had bought her to when they had first met. Usually Kelvin would welcome her on these occasions when she would visit; but not today.

"I was...distracted." She mumbled.

"_You_? You're one of my best agents Elysian, if it wasn't for – _this_ I'd say you were the best. What could have distracted _you_?"

Elysian bit her tongue to stop herself from lying to this man, he knew her too well. Before she knew it, the whole messy story spilled from her lips. "...and he was _innocent_." She finished.

Harold sighed deeply, collecting his thoughts. "I should have known this would happen, with you so young and all," he said, to her or himself she was not sure. "Are you absolutely sure he is innocent?"

She nodded, "he would have mentioned something; he told me everything."

"There may be a way..." Elysian knew the face he wore now; Harold was sifting through all the information she had given him. "...no magistrate will agree... he is guilty for just associating with the other rebels..." Suddenly his tone changed. "You do know that if I heard any of any attempt of a rescue I would have to report it or face execution myself."

She nodded agreeably understanding his point.

"Remember, you only have one chance." He smiled warmly and leant down to kiss her cheek, "You're like the daughter I never had." She smiled back at him, truly touched. "Good luck Elysian. I sorely hope this will not be our last meeting."

She knew a dismissal when she heard it. Aware what she must do, Elysian set about her task preparing herself; should she fail now, it would mean her life.

... 

The night watchman called the hour; "Midnight and all is well!" she had an hour until the guards changed over when she would be able to save Adem. She wore her servants uniform; word would not have gotten out about her losing her position so soon and only her fellow servants would recognise her anyway. The nobles never paid attention to what servents did anyway. Into her belt she tucked her best set of lock picks, these were spelled to open magically sealed locks; she had a feeling she would be needing them.

The servants entry opened out on the ground floor; this floor consisted of public rooms, libraries, ballrooms and salons. Ely bypassed this floor quickly; her mind set on the dungeons. The first floor below ground was where everyday business took place; healers, tailors, scribes and mapmakers. She didn't need a map to find her way around, years working here meant she knew the palace as well as the back of her hand. The next floor below contained the stores where every supply imaginable could be found.

Elyssian made it to the dungeons with ten minutes before the guard changed she ducked into he shadows to wait for the moment and plan her attack.

The guard on duty walked past her hiding place, as soon as he was out of sight she slipped away, she would have about five minutes before the next guard arrived; she had to be quick and silent.

Her passage was dimly lit with only torches flickering in brackets on the wall creating a dim light for her to follow. She glanced into the first cell she came to and quickly wished she hadn't. The brown haired girl who sat in one corner of the dark cell looked so thin and hollow. She shuddered thinking of what might happen to Adem if he was left there.

"Ely?" a voice whispered from behind the bars of a cell? "What are you doing here? I'm sorry, I would have told you if I'd known - "

"Shhh" She placed a finger to her lips. "We can talk later, I'm going to get you out of here."

She withdrew her first pick from her sash, inserted it into the lock and turned it slowly. It flared and glowed white-hot she dropped it. She swore at her own stupidity. Adem was a mage of course there would be locking spells placed on his cell if not all of the others. Discarding her first pick (it was now bent out of any useful shape) she chose a second, she inserted this one more carefully, she leant close and whispered a word to the lock there was a small pop. Inserting a third pick she twisted it and the lock clicked open.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up, Adem was standing in front of her; the hand wasn't his. Slowly she turned around, the guard on duty stood there, his hand firmly clamped onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes and thought all the curse words she knew. None were fit for such a moment.

The hand that held her steered her roughly out of the dungeons. She took one last look at the love of her life. "I love you." She mouthed the words to Adem.

"I love you more." He mouthed in reply.

... 

Men and women from all classes assembled around the platform that had been erected to host the event. Women hoisted children up on their shoulders so they could have a proper view of what was to come.

Elysian was blinded of the sight before her by the plain bag that covered her head. A round of cheers went up as she was led onto the platform, not for what she had done but for what was about to be done to her. She was glad she couldn't see, the sight would have made her sick. Celebration of justice as it was, it was also a celebration for death – for her death.

Her head and wrists were placed in shackles. She heard the grinding of the axe being sharpened. She remembered the screams of those who had been before her. She scrunched her eyes in anticipation. An image of Adem greeted her in her mind's eye. They would be together at last.

The blade fell and she felt no more...


End file.
